Office Rendezvous
by LoveDanielsNuts
Summary: Lemony one shot, filled with office lovin'.


**Office Rendezvous**

**One shot...enjoy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

I sit at my desk and sink down in my chair, my boss was ripping a new one into one of the employees again.

I hear his office door open and see whoever was victim to his tirade this time scamper out of his office and down the hall.

"BELLA!" I hear him roar.

I take a deep breath and grab my notebook and pen from my desk and make my way into the lion's den.

What you have to understand about my boss is that he has built this business from the ground up and does not tolerate people not giving 110% to the company. He is known for his attention to detail and fierce temper when he is not happy with what his employees produce, but is a fair boss in all other aspects.

I have worked for Edward Cullen for the last six months and have been at the brunt of his temper on more than one occasion, but after the third time he flew at me in one of his moods I told him straight and we have had a great working relationship ever since.

But that's all the relationship that we have, granted I would love nothing more than to explore the possibility of having a relationship of a sexual nature with Edward, but he has never shown any interest in me that way, so I have resigned myself to lust for him from afar...ok not very far, from my desk. I am his personal assistant and I know that he values my opinion because I won't blow smoke up his ass, unlike a lot of people.

I take a step into his office, to see him hunched over his desk studying the various paperwork that is scattered over it. His nostrils flaring in temper at the work not being up to his high standard.

To look at Edward is to stare at the most beautiful thing you have ever witnessed times ten.

I take a few seconds to study him while he is lost in the mountain of paper that litters his desk.

His bronze hair is in complete disarray from him running his hands through it in aggravation. His black framed Dior glasses sit on his perfectly imperfect nose, while his jade green eyes scan to work in front of him. His sharp jaw is tense and I can see the muscles ticking away, while his tongue darts out to moisten his pink full lips.

I notice that the nostril flaring has gone up a notch in his obvious distaste so something that he is reading.

"You bellowed Boss." I say calmly, trying to fight the urge to just jump over his desk and fuck the ever loving daylights out of him.

"Eric..." He sneered Eric's name, "Tried to fucking sell me this shit, can you believe it?"

He is obviously not happy with Eric's work, and to be fair, Eric is one of the most incompetent employees here, so no wonder Edward is pissed.

Edward then places his head in his hands that are now propped up by his elbows on his desk. The sleeves of his crisp white shirt have been rolled up to his forearms and I can see one of the other things about Edward that taunts me in my hot and heavy dreams...his tattoo.

I have had a sneak peak of it on numerous occasions but have never been able to make out what it is, I know that it is an all black tribal tattoo of some sort, but that's about it.

"What's he done now?" I sigh, making my way around to stand next to him so I can see what it aggravating him so much.

"This work is seriously subpar. Why haven't I sacked him yet?" He asks me, and turns to face me.

The moment his green eyes, framed by those fuck hot glasses look at me, I have to take a deep breath and steady my breathing.

"I have no idea, you're the boss." I try to say calmly.

I divert my eyes away from him and look and he presentation that Eric has laid out in front of Edward.

"There's nothing here that can't be fixed, when does it need to be presented to the board?" I ask him, still keeping my eyes on the paperwork in front of him.

"First thing tomorrow morning, there is no way I can get all these alterations done by myself before then." He sighs, leaning his head back and taking his glasses off with one hand and pinching the bridge of his nose with the other. The nostrils are going for it now, and I can see that Edward is seriously fighting to keep his temper under control.

I hate to see him stressed out, he's going to give himself grey hair and wrinkles prematurely if he carries on. The grey hair he could get away with and the wrinkles would surely ruin what is one of his best features.

Ok, all his features are pretty much top notch and if I'm honest a few wrinkles would make no effect on what he does to me.

"I can stay and help you out tonight." I say quietly.

I have offered my services to him (not like that, dirty gits) on more than one occasion and he has always turned me down, so I don't expect his answer to be any different.

"You can?" He asks me in shock. "I mean you don't have to Bella, but you would literally be my saviour if you can help me out here."

I turn to face him and see the gratitude clearly etched on his face by his glorious smile that graces his lips.

"Sure thing, wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it." I say in reply, shrugging my shoulder like it's no big deal, while inside I am screaming like a 10 year old at a Justin Bieber concert.

"Great, can you clear my schedule for the rest of the day and get a pot of coffee on?" He asks me eagerly.

"What's the magic word Boss?" I taunt him.

"Please?" He replies sweetly.

"Sure thing Boss." I laugh and turn to walk away, but he stops me by grabbing onto my wrist before I can take two steps.

"Thanks Bella, seriously." I can hear the sincerity in his statement.

His eyes are looking into mine and I swear that my breath falters at the intensity that is there.

"No problem." I say, trying to plaster a smile on my face.

He then drops my hand, and I'm sure that I felt him trail his fingers along my palm. The idea of Edward touching me as innocently as that sends gossebumps to explode all over my body.

By the time I've made the pot of coffee and walk back into his office, Edward has taken off his tie and has undone the top few buttons of his shirt so that some of his chest hair is peaking out through the gap.

How the fucking am I meant to concentrate?

I walk over to his desk and place the try filled with all the coffee stuff o the edge of his desk and go to pull a chair over to the opposite side of his desk to where he sits.

"Come and sit round this side, it'll be easier to work on it this end." He says, not looking up.

I drag the chair around to his side of the desk and place our chairs as close together without them actually touching.

Being in this close proximity to Edward is making my heart beat like a Hummingbird in my chest, I hope to God that he can't hear it.

"Right, so we do I start?" I ask him, placing my hands in my lap, awaiting his instructions.

"Can you start making the corrections to this one? His spelling is atrocious...I mean isn't that what Spell-check is for?" Edward says, stretching his arms past me and handing me one of the sheets. But when he retracts his hand, the back of it brushes up against my breast causing my breath to hitch.

"Sorry." He smirks at me over his glasses, not looking sorry at all.

"It's fine." I say, trying to keep myself in my seat and to not jump on his face and teach him to lip read.

The next few hours fly by and the office gradually empties of all the employees and it's just Edward and I left in the building.

"Shall I order in something for us to eat or can you work right through?" I ask him, thinking that we could save time by missing food and just working straight through until it's all done.

It was a good idea at the time offering to help Edward, but by the time I have sat in his chair and have had to re-type up the whole thing, I begin to think that I would have been better off keeping my mouth shut.

"Do you mind if we just continue? I really just want to get this finished." Edward says not looking at me, from the black leather couch that is against the opposite wall.

"I would prefer that actually." I say, turning back to face the computer.

"My company that bad?" Edward asks with a chuckle.

"Not at all Boss." I reply, flippantly. Acting like being in his office late into the evening is having no effect on me at all.

"Humph." Edward replies and I ignore him and continue on.

By the time midnight comes around, we are nearing the end and I can actually see the light at the end of the tunnel, or rather I can hear my bed calling me.

"Are you finished?" Edward asks me, coming to stand next to me and rests his arm along the back of the chair that I'm sitting on.

I can feel his body heat and then a gentle brush of his fingers along my shoulder. He is trailing his finger up and down the top of my arm and I'm trying to ignore the sensation that his fingers is creating in my body.

"Just need to print these out and make photocopies and then that should be it, Boss." I say as I push my chair away from the desk and head to the printer that up against the far way.

"Why do you do that?" Edward asks me as I grab the print outs.

"Do what Boss?" I ask, still keeping my back to him.

"That...call me Boss all the time."

I turn to face Edward to see that he is sitting in his chair, leaning back and looking totally relaxed.

"Because you are." I state simply.

Edward pushes himself up from his chair and stalks towards me with a look in his eye that I cannot place.

"Don't distance yourself from me." Edward says, bringing his hand up to my cheek.

For a split second I think about giving in and leaning into his hand and see where it takes us, but I have to think long term and I cannot be without a job, not to mention that I don't want to be another one of his office fucks. I've heard things about him screwing various women from within the building and having to deal with screening his calls from the various one night stands that he has. No way am I going to be one of them.

I take a step back and his hand falls to his side.

"I'll just photo copy these and then we'll be all done." I say professionally.

I make sure that I have all the printouts and make my way to the copy room at the end of the hall. Just getting this little bit of distance form Edward helps me to clear my head a bit.

As much as I want Edward, I know that we messing around would be a bad idea. He is my boss, and I would have to see him every day and remember the things that we had done. My vivid dreams make me blush and I don't want to just be a stress reliever or whatever to Edward. I don't want to be a convenient booty call to him, I want it to mean something.

Once I'm satisfied with the copies, I take my time walking back to Edward's office, not knowing what mood he'll be in when I get back in there.

As soon as I step foot into his office, I know he's not happy. He's sitting back in his chair, with his arms resting on the arm rest, clenching his jaw and flaring his nostrils. He looks at me over his glasses as I walk towards his desk and place the copies on it.

I give Edward a slight nod and make my way to leave the room and make my escape.

"Bella." Edward sighs just as I'm about to step out of the door.

He says it in such a breathy way that it stops me in my tracks, but I keep my back to him.

"Yes Boss?" I ask him nervously.

My body is trembling and I can hear him get up from his chair and make his way to me. With each step that he takes, makes my body slightly shudder in anticipation.

"Weren't you going to say goodbye?" He asks me, his breath caressing my ear and his lips touch my lobe with a feather light caress.

He then places his hands on my waist and pulls my body back against his, and I can feel his rock hard chest against my back. Even through the layers of clothes separating us, my body feels on fire.

"Edward...don't." I say, trying to move away from him but he holds me tighter.

"Say it again." He moans into my neck, and he starts placing little kisses against my neck.

"Edward." I sigh, and then he spins my body around and pushes me up against the wall.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me? Do you?" He says to me, sounding almost angry, his eyes darkening.

"What?...I" I stammer.

"You taunt me with your body, your curves...I've wanted you for so long and have to fight my urges every damn day." He says, pinning me to the wall by my arms.

I am totally in shock by his declaration, for months I have dreamed about him saying this to mw and what I would say in reply. But my mind is blank and all I can do is stare at him opened mouthed.

Edward must take my silence as that I don't reciprocate his feelings and his hand release the hold they have on me and he takes a step back and runs his hands through his hair and throws his glasses at his desk.

"Fucking say something!" He shouts at me, and turns his back to me.

I try to arrange my thoughts so I can reply to him, but my mouth won't co-operate, so my body takes over.

I take a few steps towards him and slowly place my hands on his shoulders an run my hands down to his waist. I rest my forehead in between his shoulder blades and lace my fingers together round his front, resting my body up against him.

I can feel Edward's back moving with every breath that he takes and then he places his hands over mine and pulls them apart.

He turns to face me and looks down at me, with an uncertain expression on his face. Edward is usually so confident that it takes me back to see him this way.

"You want this? You want me?" He asks, and then gulps.

I look from his eyes to his lips and move my hand up towards his neck.

"I do...I do." I say just as our lips touch.

And it's like a switch has been flicked.

Edward pulls my body to his and crashes our mouths together furiously. My hands wind through his hair and I take a hand full and give it a slight tug, eliciting the most beautiful moan from Edward.

"Fuck...I want you so badly..." Edward moans between kisses.

His hands are holding me to him just above my ass and I can feel him getting hard against my stomach.

"You have me.." I moan in reply.

Edward starts walking forwards and I stumble backwards a few times until I feel by back hitting the office wall. His hands move down to my ass and further, grabbing my skirt and hitching it around my waist, and then I can feel him fingering the lacy sides of my thong and before I know it, he's ripped them off me and that drop on the floor.

He places his hand on my and moans and the wetness that is there.

"Is that for me?" He moans into my neck, letting us catch our breath from the serious mouth fucking that we have been participating in.

"Only you..." I moan as his fingers plunge into my wet heat.

He grabs one of my legs and warps it around his waist, his fingers plunging deeper and faster while his thumb rubs furiously at my swollen clit.

As Edward is finger fucking me, he is sucking and biting my neck like it's his last supper, I feel like he is devouring me any way he can.

I can feel the tell tale tightening in my belly and feel my wall begin to quiver around Edward's fingers, and just as I'm about to cum he pulls them out and 'tuts' at me.

"Not yet Bella, when you cum, I want it to be around my rock hard cock as I'm fucking you into next week...I'm gonna fuck you so hard that your voice will be hoarse from all the screaming..." He says, trailing his tongue from my neck up to my ear and then takes my ear lobe between his teeth and bites it, hard.

My answering moan is all the encouragement he needs.

"You like the thought of that Bella...you like the idea of me fucking you?" He grunts into my neck.

I move my hands and begin to unbuckle his belt.

"Stop talking and fuck me already...Edward." I moan out his name, because I now know what me calling him by his name does to him.

"My pleasure." He smirks at me, lifting me up by my ass and slamming his cock straight into me.

I moan out loud at the feeling of being so fucking full.

"Shit Bella...better than I imagined." He moans, and then kisses me roughly while his hips start moving in a punishing rhythm.

He imagined fucking me, just hearing him say that sets me off, the friction only fuelling the fire within me.

Edward has one hand placed on my ass, his other hand is at the back of my neck holding my face to him so he can ravish me with his kisses.

The force in which he pounds into me in unrelenting and I can feel the tell tale sign of me being close to coming.

"FUCK EDWARD...SO CLOSE!" I scream into his mouth.

"Cum for me Bella." Edward growls into my neck and just as I'm about to fall over the edge, he bites down on my neck and it sends me flying instead of falling. The heady mixture of pain and pleasure is something that I had never experienced before as my body twitches and my inner walls spasm around him.

"That's it baby...give it all to me." Edward says huskily, kissing the tender flesh that he bit.

Before I have a chance to come down from my orgasm, Edward pulls his face away from me and smirks at me and then says, "No it's my turn."

With that, Edward grabs one of my legs and lifts it so my ankle is over his shoulder, and he is so much deeper this way. I feel my eyes roll back in pleasure.

If it's even possible, he pounds into me harder and harder. The moans are falling from both our lips and he slides out in shallow hard thrusts, and with every thrust he is hitting my clit which quickly sets me back up again.

"Oh God...again!" I shout in disbelief.

Never had I come more than once during sex with pervious boyfriends, and my amazement with this happening makes my approaching orgasm that more thunderous.

"YES...AGAIN!" Edward shouts, and pulls back so he can watch me come around him.

I squeeze my eyes shut tight and give into the feelings and scream as I reach the highest peak I have ever felt.

I can hear Edward grunt, and open my eyed to watch him. He throws his head back and I can see the veins in his neck clearly from the strain. His nostrils are flaring as he takes deep breaths through his nose as he spirals upwards, his body still pounding into me and then he stills and shouts.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

His cock twitches in me and that nearly sets me off again, just the sight of this man coming nearly made me come again myself.

Edward slowly opens his eyes and smirks at me when he realises that I just watched him come undone.

"Bella...we need to do that again." Edward pants at me.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." I smirk right back at him.

He pulls my leg that was around his shoulder down around his waist, but keeps me pushed up against the wall.

"But I think I should take you on a date before we do that again." He says, placing a gently kiss on my lips.

"A date?" I ask him.

He brings his hand up to my cheek and says, "Bella, I want more that just sex from you, I want everything."

My answering smile is all the reply that he needs, but I have to have the last word.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that either."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Gotta say, that idea of his cum face is just UNF!**

**Hope that you all liked it and please feel free to read and review...or just read then have a wank!**


End file.
